mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Tidy
Little Miss Tidy is the twenty-fifth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Yellow *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Brown in pigtails *'Family': None *'Height': Normal Little Miss height *'Weight': Average *'Love': Unknown *'Friends': Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Tiny, Mr. Rush, Mr. Mean *'Rivals': Mr. Messy *'Hometown': Happyland *'Occupation': Cleaner *'Likes': Cleaning, organizing *'Dislikes': Messy houses, forgetting where she put her stuff *'Job': Tidying things up *'Features': Blue bows and fuchsia high heels *'Voice Actresses': Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Alyson Court (US dub of Mr. Men and Little Miss) Story Little Miss Tidy loves to keep things neat and clean and often can't remember where she put them, so she calls some Mr. Men to help find her stuff and eventually they find the items for her. One day Little Miss Chatterbox gives her a writing pad and a pen so she can remember where she puts her stuff. The next day, she forgot where she put her writing pad and pencil, so she had to go through the boxes to find it, but eventually finds it on her bedside table, International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Range-tout (French) *Miss Ordentlich (German) *整齊小姐 (Taiwan) *Η κυρία Τακτική (Greek) *きちんとちゃん (Japanese) *Lille Frøken Orden (Danish) *Mała Czyścioszka (Polish) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Clever (without ears) *Mr. Mean *Mr. Strong * Mr. Nosey (also on cover, saying "She's tidier than Little Miss Neat!") *Mr. Quiet (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Chatterbox Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV, cameo) *Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend (TV) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (TV) *Little Miss Busy takes a Break (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV, cameo) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV, cameo) *Happy Xmas Mr. Worry (TV) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV, cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All! (TV, cameo) *The Christmas Letter (TV, cameo) Trivia *In the books, her shoes are pink. However, they are colored purple in the 1995 TV Series. *Even though Little Miss Tidy is the twenty-fifth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed twenty-second in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Wise and Little Miss Greedy which were the twenty-fourth and thirteenth books in the Little Miss series, respectively, though they are respectively placed twenty-first and twenty-third in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Little_Miss_Tidy.PNG Little_Miss_Tidy_2A.PNG Little_miss_tidy-3A.PNG Little Miss Tidy 4A.PNG Little-Miss-Tidy-5A.png LITTLE-MISS-TIDY 6A.png|Where did I put that thing? Little_Miss_Tidy-7a.PNG Little_Miss_Tidy_8A.PNG|Little Miss Tidy sticker Screenshots Front.png Cameo.png First.png Second.png Tidy.png Z 2.png H.png E.png I 2.png F.png L.png N.png W.png X 2.png EE.png KK.png JJ.png Front 2.png 14.PNG LITTLE MISS TIDY AND THE WINNING TICKET.jpg|Title card See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with bows Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs